Happy Mother's Day
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Lindsey gives Catherine the Mother's Day of her life with a little help.


**Happy Mother's Day**

**Rating: It's great for ALL ages! Let your three month old baby come read it!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Lindsey gives Catherine the Mother's Day of her life with a little help.**

**A/N: Ha. What did I get my mum for mother's day? Nothing, yet. I still have yet to go shopping. So... for all you kids out there who've tried to do this, I solute you!!**

* * *

Catherine tossed back and forth in her bed, the sunlight making it hard for her to go back to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. 9:55 AM. She never slept that late, but lately, she needed the extra sleep. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and kicked off the covers.

She laid there in her pajamas and stared at her ceiling fan above her. Her head popped up from the pillows when she heard pots and pans hitting the floor downstairs. She smiled and walked herself to Lindsey's room. She wasn't there, so Catherine relaxed a little.

She debated on whether or not she should go down there and offer her help, or if she should just go back and lay in bed. Not wanting to ruin what her daughter had planned, she walked back to her bedroom and jumped face first onto her bed.

Downstairs, Lindsey was making eggs, pancakes, toast, micro waving bacon, and pulling the orange juice out of the fridge. The second she placed the gallon carton of orange juice on the counter, the toast popped up; black and smoking. She cursed and threw them on the plate anyways, desperate to get the breakfast to her mother as fast as she could.

She ran to her pancake batter and stirred it as fast as she could, making it fly everywhere; on her face, clothes, hair, counter, floor, and even the ceiling. She puffed and brought it over to the oven, where she had two frying pans on at one time. She flipped the eggs and poured the batter into the free pan.

She gasped, forgetting to put nonstick spray on the pan first. The microwave timer went off and she pulled out the plate of bacon.

"OW! HOT!" She dropped the plate and it shattered on the floor. She stood there for a moment and laughed. She then picked up the bacon, ran them under the water, and threw them on the plate with the already black toast.

Back upstairs, Catherine laid there with a huge grin on her face, listening to her daughter try to make breakfast. 'Ugh huh. Not as easy as it looks, is it Linds,' she thought to herself. Minutes later, she could hear Lindsey's small footsteps walking up the stairs. Catherine closed her eyes and pretended like she was asleep.

Lindsey carefully walked into the bedroom and sighed when she realized her mom was asleep. She placed the tray of food over her mother's stomach and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Mom. Wake up."

"Hmm. What?"

"Happy Mother's Day?" Catherine's eyes flew open and she looked down at her breakfast. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but when she looked up at Lindsey, she just couldn't laugh at this.

"For me?" Lindsey nodded her head. "Sweetheart, it looks wonderful."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. It looks delicious."

"But the toast-"

"You know I love my toast black and crispy." Lindsey laughed and crawled up into the bed with her mother. She snuggled into her side and stole a piece of her bacon. "Oh. Take the only properly cooked thing I have to eat, Linds. Thanks." Both of them laughed. Catherine kissed her daughter gently on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Linds. So much, in fact, I think I'll take us out to breakfast."

"Would you? I'm starving and I'd hate to force you to actually eat that."

"It's the thought that counts, honey."

"Well I've been planning that for weeks, but... the results don't show for it."

"Just go get dressed. Kay?"

"Okay." She jumped down from the bed and stopped at the doorway. "Oh. I have your present downstairs."

"We'll open it together. Now get! Before they close breakfast!!"

Once both of them were dressed, they walked downstairs together and Catherine stopped at all the flowers in the living room. She looked down at Lindsey with wide eyes.

"But how did you- wow."

"Uncle Gil helped me," she said as a matter of fact.

"Well I can guess so. Lindsey! These flowers must have costs-"

"A lot? Yeah. That's what he said too. But then I reminded him; 'You're my mom's best friend. You've been knowing each other for almost twenty years. What's wrong with buying her $500 worth of flowers?' And he agreed to help me. Cool, huh?"

"Five hundred dollars?"

"Yep."

"Five hundred dollars... worth of flowers?"

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Catherine looked up to find him leaning against the kitchen wall. He smiled at her shocked expression and walked over to them. "Five hundred, huh Uncle Gil?"

"That's right, Linds." He looked at Catherine again; she was still looking around at all the flowers. He handed Lindsey his car keys and winked at her. "Why don't you go get the car started."

"Cool!" She ran out of the house. Catherine looked up at him with a big smile.

"You didn't have to do this, Gil."

"Just think of this as my way of showing that I care." She opened her arms and walked into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder as his hands found her lower back. When they pulled back, she leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft, unexpected kiss to his lips. It was his turn to be surprised.

"Just think of that as my way of showing thanks." He smirked.

"Did I mention I'm paying for breakfast?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, this time, pressing a deeper kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Cooking breakfast is NOT as easy as mum makes it look. gawsh!! XD**


End file.
